ippofandomcom-20200222-history
David Eagle
'''David "Golden" Eagle' (デビッド · "ゴールデン" ·イーグル, lit. debiddo "gōruden" īguru) is a recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is an American boxer and the former WBC Middleweight Champion as well as Olympic gold medalist. He fought Japanese KO king Takamura Mamoru for the Middleweight title. History Eagle was an undefeated Olympic gold medalist prior to the start of his successful pro career. Barreling through a mere fifteen fights before reaching world champion level, Eagle is said to have never tasted defeat due to his dedication and tactical skillset. He is first seen arriving in Japan, receiving much attention from the locals who, at the time, assumed he was a famous movie actor by his looks. He signs autographs for children (including Makunouchi Ippo, who is mistaken for one and Miyata) as well as answers questions about his presence in Japan. Eagle says he is interested in Takamura's boxing prowess, so, in order to experience the thrill of the fight against such a strong opponent, he traveled to Japan. Eagle is then seen refusing to return to the hotel, determined to train and regain his rhythm. Fujii and Iimura then dub Eagle as a "true champion" who works hard for his title, the opposite of Bryan Hawk. Despite his hard work and determination, Eagle loses to Takamura after their lengthy match, remarking that Takamura's strength is phenomenal having experienced it himself. Regardless of his lost Eagle is viewed as an excellent sportsman and leaves with the favor of the Japanese. He is next seen watching the match between Volg Zangief and Mike Elliot. Match History Appearance Eagle, being a middleweight boxer, is strikingly handsome and tall compared to other characters in the series. In his first appearance Eagle was assumed to be a movie star or famous actor for his good looks, and it is said that his popularity with the female demographic stretches from America to Japan. Eagle has medium light, neat swept-back hair and eyebrows of average thickness. The coloring of the manga also suggests he has brightly colored eyes, though this is never elaborated on. Personality As opposed to fellow American (former) boxer Bryan Hawk, Eagle comes off as polite and easy-going, willing to overlook his schedule to answer a question from the Japanese press. He is disciplined and serious despite being undefeated, remaining modest and unpretentious of his boxing abilities. Against strong opponents Eagle shows a fiercely competitive, spirited, and strategically observant side, claiming he has never been able to show his true potential in any fight until his match against Takamura. Takamura also mentions that Eagle's eyes are identical to Ippo's, hinting at a very strong-willed fighting spirit. Both Iimura Mari and Fujii Minoru note that Eagle does not hunger for glory, yet has unwavering determination, and that he survives through hard work as opposed to monstrous natural talent. They both agree that Eagle is a "true champion". Eagle shows a cool head and is able to understand people. During the pre-match press conference, Takamura refuses to shake hands and turns away. Instead of being provoked, Eagle realises that Takamura is already in fight-mode. During the match, Eagle shows a sense of honor in not targeting Takamura's cut eye, earning the admiration of the Japanese audience in contrast to Bryan Hawk's lewd antics. Boxing Style David Eagle is easily one of the strongest characters in the series, evident from the fact that he brought Takamura Mamoru to the verge of defeat, being the second person to do so after his compatriot Bryan Hawk. David is an all around by the book Out Boxer, using basic boxing techniques to the highest level. His most deadly "weapon" is a sharp, solid One-Two that Coach Kamogawa has even stated to be near perfection. He would also use the early rounds of a bout to study his opponent, as he did in the title match against Takamura, by putting up a solid guard and in combination with his Ominous Pressure he would force an opponent take steps back without them realising, despite Eagle being the one receiving the punches. Techniques *Ominous Pressure *Counter *Shoulder Block *Turtle Strategy Gallery DavidEagleDetermination.png|Eagle in the manga. David_Eagle2.jpg|Eagle in the anime 51.jpeg|David in the ring with his seconds. Quotes Trivia Category:Male characters Category:World Middleweight Champion Category:Boxers Category:Middleweights Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Characters from America